The present disclosure relates to mixed document size double-sided printing in which double-sided printing is performed for mixed original documents of different sizes.
Conventionally, in double-sided printing for single-sided original documents in an image forming apparatus, image data sets read from the original documents in a scanner section are used to print images on both sides of recording paper sheets. Each of these images is formed on a recording paper sheet of the same size as the size of the corresponding original document detected by the image forming apparatus. However, in mixed document size double-sided printing, original documents to be read have different sizes. Therefore, if images are tried to be formed on both sides of a single recording paper sheet based on a pair of image data sets generated from a pair of original documents of different sizes, there may be cases where the size of recording paper sheet to be used is different between one side and the other side. As a solution to these cases, a proposed conventional image forming apparatus changes double-sided printing to single-sided printing to use two separate recording paper sheets of different sizes instead of both sides of a single recording paper sheet on which a pair of images were supposed to be printed by double-sided printing.